Lingering Moment
by Hexfire
Summary: Alucard wants something to do one day and things turn out better than he expected.With Seras by his side where will their relationship go?Will it remain just Master and fledgling?Warning-MILD LEMON
1. Chapter1:What are you up to?

_**Warning:Contains Mature Content such as lemon is MILD **_

_**A/N: I do not own Hellsing. Hellsing belongs to Kouta is a work of fiction written for entertainment purposes only. **_

**Hellsing Fanfic:Seras X Alucard**

**Chapter 1:**_**What are you up to?**_

_**Regular POV:**_

It had been many months since the Hellsing Organization had gotten any major calls. Everyone seemed to be caught up in their own lives, becoming bored with this average pattern. Integra was busy typing out her daily documents when suddenly Alucard appeared through the wall. "Yes, what do you want Alucard?" she hissed out of annoyance.

He directed his gaze away from the large windows that displayed the thick woods, blocking out the direct sunlight peering in. "Yes, I've been rather restless recently and have been wondering if I could take a trip." He said glancing at Integra's typing hands.

She looked up towards the tall and ancient figure standing before her. Since when did Alucard request such things? She thought to herself. Integra gave him her full attention now.

"Where might I ask, do you intend on going?"she asked. Alucard smiled and replied, "No where special. Just out to a bar." Integra rolled her eyes. "We already have a private pub here on the lower sub levels of the mansion."

Alucard thought for a moment, "Are there any errands you need done?" Integra sighed and handed him a paper. "That is a request from several of the Queens's officers, if you want something to do, take care of that first." Alucard looked over the sheet and grinned. "I don't know. I might get burned by the awful sunlight, Master."

Integra's face started to turn red. "Please take care of the matter and leave my sight. I'm busy." Alucard bowed his head slightly with a small chuckle. "Yes, Sir."

Alucard was about to head to his room when suddenly a smaller figure collided into him. Alucard looked down to see who he had caught from falling up the stairs. It was none other than his fledgling. "Oh..Master! I didn't see you, I was in a hurry. "she tried to explain avoiding his eyes.

Alucard grabbed her by his arm and carried her under his shoulder."Where are you taking me?" Seras pleaded.

Alucard chuckled and gave her a toothy grin. "Well, I was going to get you anyway, but you came to me. Integra gave me a letter from the Queen's officers." He spoke as they neared the front gates.

They headed towards the village of Cheddar where Seras had been turned."Why are we going towards this direction?"Seras asked while fidgeting in her master's arms. "Calm down. I only want to pick up something and then we'll take care of the Queen's matters.

Once they arrived, Alucard finally got his new blood wine from his favorite pub in spotted a few Ghouls trying to chase a young woman. He pulled out his favorite Jackal and shot several of the reanimated corpses.

"Master I'll take the rest," Seras called over her shoulder as she pulled out a silver pistol. Running towards her targets she took out the rest of the remaining Ghouls.

_That's strange, why aren't there any Freaks here? _Seras thought to herself.

Alucard answered her back telepathically saying,_ I don't sense any, but you never know when those scum can come out._

_Can we go back to the mansion now, I'm starving. _Seras asked him. _Do you want a glass of my blood wine? _Alucard offered.

"I'm not much of a drinker."She said now out loud. Alucard laughed, "Are you kidding me, Police Girl that is a complete lie." Seras looked up in the other direction knowing full well what he was referring to. There was a time it had been Pip's birthday and she had gotten drunk that night while she wasn't able to function correctly for the remaining hrs of sunrise. The whole thing resulted in a huge hangover.

"I'm not doing that again."Seras sniffed. The daylight was hardly over their heads now as sunset approached. "It's good it's dim enough for us to not be bothered by the sun. On our way out I had my hat, but you on the other hand just have that hood of yours."Alucard said as they walked alongside the shady trees.

Suddenly a low growling sound emitted from Seras' stomach, making her put a hand to her belly. She looked up at Alucard with a small grin feeling a bit embarrassed. "Here," he said giving her a small bottle of blood wine from the black bag he had gotten from one of his old friends who worked at the Cheddar pub.

She took it from his hands and pressed the glass bottle against her lips. The cold sweet liquid poured down her throat as she opened her eyes. "Thank you. "she said.

After about 15 min. Alucard stopped hearing her footsteps all together. Curious he looked around him to find her nowhere in sight. "Police girl? " he called out. Just a few feet away he heard a rustling of leaves and saw a slender foot peek out of the shrubbery.

Alucard walked up to where he spotted her and bent down clearing away where Seras had been lying. "What are you doing?" he asked with an amused grin on his face. Her eyes opened slightly and said," Hic…I just wanted to…take a rest."She then sat up and latched herself onto Alucard. "Hmm...Master,"she said before leaning up to kiss him on the cheek.

He felt her nestle her head against his neck as he lifted Seras onto his shoulder."I better take you back to the mansion. You always did seem like a light weight."Alucard smiled as he strode quickly along the midnight breeze.

_**Alucard's POV:**_

I phased through the entrance to Seras room and laid her down on the coffin bed. I took a few sips from my own bottle of blood wine occasionally looking across to watch my dazed fledgling. "Master,hic…don't worry about me. You can go back to your room." She said through slurred words.

I glanced at her once more,but this time she had gotten up. I knew she was behind me since I felt her hands fiddle with my dark strands of hair. "What does Master want?" she whispered in my ear. I gave her an amused smile and placed her on my lap. She pressed her nose towards mine as our lips lightly grazed each other.

She hugged me tightly around the neck until I carried her onto the bed still kissing. Her light hands started to pull on my red coat we parted lips so I could take off my shirt. I watched as she started to unbutton her short uniform revealing a black lacy undergarment. Seras gave me a smile as she leaned towards me and pressed herself against my chest.

I grabbed her waist and kissed the tops of her cleavage. She gave me a small giggle and I lightly grazed her neck with my snake like tongue. I used my finger to undo her bra strap, letting the crumple of black lace land onto the covers next to us.

_**Seras' POV **_

I laid my head against the pillow as Alucard massaged my breasts. He latched his soft lips onto the right one while caressing the other in his left hand.

I bit my lip and felt a bolt of energy surge through my spine.

**Me:** To be cont' Rate and Review if you like this story.^ ^

**Seras: **Already? Hmph, fine.

**Alucard:** …..*trademark grin* ;3


	2. Chapter2:Time Alone

_**Warning: Contains Mature Content such as lemon is MILD **_

_**A/N: I do not own Hellsing. Hellsing belongs to Kouta Hirano-sensei. This is a work of fiction written for entertainment purposes only. **_

**Hellsing Fanfic: Seras X Alucard**

**Chapter 2: Time Alone **

_**Seras' POV cont'd**_

I peeked open my eyes as I felt Alucard grow still under my lips."What's wrong?" I asked out of concern. He still held me in his grasp but was now lying next to me. "Integra wants something. Stay here. " Alucard got up and walked towards the wall creating a portal through the wall, leading into an empty swirling void.

He stepped through and disappeared. For a couple minutes I was lying in bed with the covers around me when suddenly Alucard's portal emptied him into my bedroom. "What did she need?" I asked a bit annoyed. He smiled, "My master was a bit surprised to see me with my jacket off."

I rolled my eyes picturing Sir Integra's face after seeing Alucard with a half open shirt and his regular pants. "She said she would need me for a mission in Axbridge on Wednesday." He said stripping off his shirt once more. Today was only Monday so we had plenty of time for getting info on this new mission assignment.

Alucard brushed his lips against mine, placing his hands on either side of me on the sheets. He pressed his body down against mine as I felt a tingling spell begin to pulsate inside my stomach.

_**Regular POV **_

Seras ran her fingers down his spine as Alucard teasingly caressed her chest down to her belly button. He planted several kisses along her delicate pale skin that led him to the top of her fair thighs. "Someone is quite moist. I'll have to clean you right up." Alucard grinned, putting his chin atop Seras' pelvic bone.

He ran his tongue along the edges of her camel-toe fold, which dampened the fabric further. Seras shut her eyes as a wave off angst filled her. Her hands found their way down to the lining of her underwear and she felt Alucard slide them down for her.

Blushing she opened her eyes to see Alucard's face looking down at her with his same charming grin. His long slender fingers slid into her with ease. Ecstasy ran higher between them as the need to be held tighter kept presenting itself.

Seras finally felt Alucard release his hand and a slight groan came from within her. Alucard layed back against the pillows and peeked open an eye. Seras climbed atop his chest and pressed her lips to his. Their tongues danced about one another and they could feel the sharp points of each other's fang that rose from bloodlust.

_**Alucard's POV**_

I felt the light touch of her fingers move their way down to my zipper. I couldn't help, but feel a slight flow of my blood begin to heat up there. Seras gave me a small smirk and giggled as she pulled the buttons and metal teeth down. Her soft lips kissed the top of my pistol and I watched as her delicate hands massaged my long length. For the next several minutes I couldn't help but feel the need to let out a gasp of pleasure.

"Master," Seras said in an innocent hushed voice. "I want you," she now layed on her back. I leaned forward and eased myself gently into her entrance. I playfully waited for several seconds until Seras' face became a new shade of red. "Alucard," she whimpered in an adorable protest. I laughed slightly pushing forward until feeling a wall.

Glancing down I watched as Seras bit her lip every so often until we fell into a natural rhythm. I sped up a bit and Seras hooked both her legs around my back. I felt her hot breath against my neck even though breathing wasn't necessary for either of us. I gripped her golden locks and pressed my lips to hers.

When we finally parted I could feel her begin to loosen. "Hmmm…Alucar...ah please," She let out a chain of short moans and suddenly ran her fingernails into my back. The tight grip of her hands made me lean my head back breathing in deeply. Angst ran through me and my speed and her hips drawing closer made me reach my limits. "Seras," I bit into the delicate part of her precious neck, drawing in my fledgling's sweet blood. I let my seed shoot into her, now releasing Seras neck.

Seras whipped her head back squeezing her eyes shut tightly. For several seconds I felt her pulsate letting go of the rest of her sweet silk. I separated myself from her and breathed a sigh watching the ceiling. Seras fiddled with my long ebony tresses of hair. I kissed the top of her smooth head and cradled her against my chest, whilst pulling the blanket over us.

Tomorrow would be a busy day and I wanted to enjoy the rest of the night, even if I wasn't tired just yet.

**Me:** Rate and Review, Thank you for reading, next chapter will be up soon :)

**Alucard:** Can Wednesday come later?

**Seras:** Don't think about it, Master. 3


End file.
